Forged Of Darkness
by Daggerpoint
Summary: AU: Sarah and Jareth get locked in a closet together. Hmm...


1 Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth. I don't own Sarah. I don't own the other characters, and I most certainly do not own Jareth. * Glares at the copy right laws * Happy now? Oh yeah I don't own the song Seasons of Love either, it belongs to Jonathan Larson.  
  
2  
  
3 Any way read and review. Accepting anything you should chose to say.  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6  
  
7 Forged of Darkness  
  
  
  
Sarah looked around in amazement. One moment she had been facing down the Goblin King, about to say the words, and win. Now she was sitting in a tiny, cramped room, with no light.  
  
"Great. Just my luck." She muttered. "Now how the hell am I supposed to defeat Jareth?" Sarah stood up. By feeling around she managed to determine that the room was about four feet by three feet, but she couldn't find the door.  
  
"Jareth this isn't funny," she screamed and began to pace. Not that she had much room. A second later she jumped when there was a hard thud by her feet. Sarah backed up to the wall. "Who's there?"  
  
Silence met her question. Sarah was starting to think that it had been her imagination, when she heard the rustle of cloth. "Swell. This is almost as bad as the oubliette."  
  
"Worse." A voice that sounded like music and honey answered her. "I can't use my magic in here."  
  
"Jareth," Sarah hissed. "What the hell is going on? I guess I was wrong. This is worse that the oubliette. At least there I didn't have to be any where near you." Her voice was filled with contempt. "And what do you mean you can't use you magic?"  
  
Sarah heard him sigh. "We are now in a closet, that previously held dangerous magical objects. To keep them from going haywire, this place was incased with dampening spells for all magic. It blokes every type used inside. There is no way I can get us out. Not to mention it's at the top of the tallest tower."  
  
Sarah was really pissed. "What the hell did I ever do to you God?" She yelled. 'What did I do to disserve this? Being stuck in a closet with him! Thanks for nothing."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Jareth was a bit miffed that she didn't like the idea of being locked in a dark closet with him. After all he was reveling in the opportunity. "Why is it such a horrible thing to be locked in here with me?" His voice was a wolfish and seductive.  
  
"Are you insane? Do you really need me to spell it out for you?" Sarah snorted. "You only…"  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure what we're donin' is right?" Hoggle asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. His eyes were focused on the crystal before them.  
  
"Of course," the fairy by his left ear replied. "She belongs here, with him. It's our job to make them see that."  
  
"Lady Sarah wilth be alright, or you sprite, wilth have to deal with me." Sir Diddymus added.  
  
The fairy did her best to look hurt. "She'll be better than alright, but I'm a pixie, not a sprite."  
  
Sir Diddymus ignored her; his attention was once again occupied by the couple in the crystal.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah was sitting against the wall, staring off into space. Now that the shock had worn off she was trying to think of some way to get out of the closet. She would have preferred to lie down, were it not for the lack of room.  
  
"It's no use." Jareth's voice pulled her back out of the clouds.  
  
"What?" She asked startled.  
  
"I said it's no use. The door is completely hidden from the inside." Jareth sighed. "Looks like we're stuck here for a while." Jareth looked down at Sarah and smiled. Sarah had fallen asleep. She must be exhausted. After all, my Labyrinth isn't easy. Jareth thought to himself. A silently as her could the mighty Goblin King removed his cape and gently covered Sarah with it. Then he sat down against the opposite side of the closet. His eyes were fixed on the young girl across from him, until he too fell prey to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah felt unusually warm, but semi-comfortable. She was curled up in a fetal position, with a heavy weight wrapped around her waist. The surface she was laying on was rough and uneven, but slightly padded. Slowly her eyes opened and she found herself face to face with the one and only Goblin King. Quickly she turned over, breathing heavily. It wasn't a dream. It was TRUE. Part of her was ecstatic at this fact, but the other part was more than a little ticked. She had lost; her brother was probably a goblin, all because someone had thought it would be funny to lock her in a magic blocking closet, with Jareth and his inflamed ego.  
  
"Good morning Sarah."  
  
Sarah jumped as much as one can when lying down, and turned finding herself looking directly into Jareth eyes, which sparkled like mismatched crystals. It was then she realized the weight around her waist was Jareth's arm. Sarah flushed a dark crimson, and scrambled to her feet.  
  
Jareth just smile, from his position on the floor. Then slowly he sat up. In one glance he took in her agitated posture and knew the cause. "He's at home."  
  
"What?" Sarah was startled by his sudden statement.  
  
"Toby. I couldn't turn him into a goblin here, so he was sent back when the clock struck one. It wouldn't have mattered, you really won."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes, you got to the center. The rest is just formality."  
  
"What would have happened if I hadn't remembered the words in time?"  
  
"I would have sent him back anyway."  
  
"You would have?" Sarah was shocked.  
  
"I never wanted the child, and I certainly don't need any more goblins." Jareth's face softened. "It was you I wanted, never the child."  
  
"Me?" Sarah suddenly felt dizzy, and sat down against the wall.  
  
"Yes. Do you remember the story you were telling you brother? Before you wished him away." Jareth's eyes searched hers as he sat against the wall opposite Sarah.  
  
"I do. But what…" Sarah's eyes suddenly widened. "But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fall in love with the girl," she quoted softly.  
  
"Completely. Head over heels you might say."  
  
"But why me? I'm not that attractive. I don't have any real talent. Face it I'm really plain and average."  
  
Jareth shook his head gently. "Sarah, it's not your looks or talents that drew me to you. It was your spirit. You're a dreamer, kind, loyal. Your heart, pure and innocent. But you're no 'damsel in distress'. You have a core of steel and stubbornness. In all my life I never thought I'd find an equal, but I did. In you."  
  
Jareth was trembling inside. He had bared his soul to this mortal child. She now held the power to crush him. He was terrified as she crossed the few feet between them. She looked into his eyes, trying to seek the truth. Suddenly she opened her mouth and started to sing:  
  
Five Hundred twenty-five Thousand  
  
Six Hundred Minutes  
  
Five Hundred twenty-five Thousand  
  
Moments So Dear  
  
Five Hundred twenty-five Thousand  
  
Six Hundred Minutes  
  
How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?  
  
In Daylights - In Sunsets  
  
In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee  
  
In Inches - In Miles  
  
In Laughter - In Strife  
  
In - Five Hundred twenty-five Thousand  
  
Six Hundred Minutes  
  
How Do You Measure  
  
A Year in the Life  
  
How About Love?  
  
How About Love?  
  
How About Love?  
  
Measure In Love  
  
Seasons Of Love  
  
Seasons of Love  
  
She broke off suddenly, and buried her head in his shoulder, her arms going around his waist. "Oh Jareth I'm so sorry. I've acted like such a brat," she whispered.  
  
Jareth rapped his arms around her waist. "It's all right love. You didn't know. Everything is alright." His heart was soaring.  
  
Sarah looked up into Jareth's eyes. "I love you," she whispered. "I just didn't realize it till now."  
  
"Darling it's not your fault. I pushed you to fast. In many ways you are still a child. I tried to force you to accept my love. But now I am asking."  
  
Sarah's eyes searched his in confusion. "What?"  
  
Jareth stood up and pulled her up with him. "Sarah I have loved you for the longest time. Will you marry me?"  
  
As Sarah was about to answer the room around them shift; suddenly they stood in the Escher room. "What?" The sudden shift startled Sarah and she was hit with a major case of vertigo. Jareth reached forward and pulled her back into his arms to steady her.  
  
  
  
"You haven't answered my question Dove." Jareth's voice was light and soft as silk.  
  
"Do you really need me to?" Sarah asked. "My heart belongs to you Jareth," she whispered, snuggling closer to him.  
  
Jareth just smiled. "Now that we are out of that dreadful closet, why don't we find the ones that locked us in there. What are we going when we find them?"  
  
Sarah liked the sound of the we. She smiled slightly. "I think we should thank them. If they hadn't interfered, I would be at 'home'. Not where I belong, here with you."  
  
Jareth picked her up and twirled her around. When Sarah's feet were back on the ground he pulled her close. "You're all I'll need from now on." With that he kissed her. Softly, gently, but full of passion.  
  
Sarah was on fire with love for the man before her. The one she had though she hated, not even a day ago. As he pulled back Sarah was fully able to read his eyes; they were full of love.  
  
Suddenly he pulled out a crystal and with a small pop it turned into the most beautiful diamond ring Sarah had ever seen, slipping it on to her left wedding finger. "This ring will make you immortal like me," Jareth explained. "Now that I finally have you, I'm not going to let anything come between us."  
  
Sarah smiled and admired her ring. "It's perfect. Let's go find out who locked us up last night."  
  
With that the two walked out of the Escher room and into the Throne room. Standing there in front of the throne were three figures Sarah knew very well and one she had seen very briefly. "Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Diddymus!" Sarah was surprised to see them; after all they probably thought she was home. But they didn't look to surprised to see her. That meant. "You locked me in that stupid closet last night," she accused them.  
  
The three suddenly found the floor very interesting. Only the fairy (which Sarah realized was the one that had bit her) looked at them. In fact the fairy looked down right pleased with herself. Sarah glanced over at Jareth, and saw him go into Imposing Goblin King mode.  
  
"Would you like to explain your actions?" Jareth's voice was soft and deadly, but Sarah could tell he was trying to conceal his amusement. Each figure glanced up quickly then immediately looked at the floor again. Except for that self-satisfied looking fairy.  
  
"Well sprite do you have anything to say?" Jareth asked when no one answered him.  
  
The fairy suddenly looked very indignant. "Yes. First I'm a pixie. Second you two better have realized that you go together. I don't have time to do any more matchmaking."  
  
At the little pixie's out burst Jareth couldn't help it he started laughing. Sarah joined in. His laughter was deep and created a sort of harmony with her high, bell-like laugh. The three others were startled to see their ruler almost rolling in mirth.  
  
They were laughing so hard that they had to run out on to the balcony. It was there Sarah and Jareth managed to gain back some of their self-control. Sarah sighed. An aura of peace and happiness surrounded her. She finally felt as if she belonged.  
  
Jareth gazed down at the beauty beside him. All he needed to be happy was right beside him. So as the sun rose fully over the labyrinth it shed it's light on the two of destiny. The two that would forever more measure their lives in seasons of love. 


End file.
